VOLVERTE A VER
by baunyoko
Summary: Nunca hubo un adiós, fue una pausa entre tu y yo,en la historia de los dos -SONGFIC-


**0OLA 0OLAP**

**AKI DEJANDO UN SONG-FIC QUE SE ME OCURIO MIENTRAS ESPERABA EN EL IFE JEJEJ, IA VOI A SER LEGAL, JAJA**

**BUENO MIS DISCULPA SI NO E ACTUALIZADO MI ORO FIX PERO ESTUBE DE VIAJE, EL LUNES A MAS TARDAR LO ACTUALIZO**

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DEL AÑO, A POR CIETO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO JEJEJ**

**LA CANCION SE LLAMA VOLVERTE A VER Y LA INTERPRETE ES CHENOA ESPERO Y LE SGUSTE**

**COMO SABRAN LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN PERO SERA UN PROPOSITO PARA ESTE AÑO, AL MENOS ME CONFORMO CON GAARA JAJAJ**

**AKI LES DEJO EL FIC.**

* * *

***********VOLVERTE A VER***********

Y ahí estaba volviendo a la aldea que una vez quise destruir, ahora no se lo que deseo, no se el motivo de mi existencia, ni el motivo de porque me dieron otra oportunidad de vivir, supongo que por muy pequeño que sea hay algo que debo realizar, un objetivo por el cual debo seguir, o eso me gusta pensar, desde aquel suceso con el akatsuki e cambiado, para bien creo, las personas ya no me temen, quizás aun me tienen rencor por lo que les llegue a hacer pero eso es lo que me ayuda a protegerlos mas, cuidar la aldea que una vez tanto odie como kazakage.

Camino por las amplias calles de konoha, nadie se percata de mi ya que llevo la ropa que usualmente llevo cuando viajo o estoy en misión, me gusta dejar de usar el típico traje de kage ya que me siento normal igual que los demás, invisible para todos menos para aquellos que son importantes en mi vida y que con el paso del tiempo me enseñaron a sentir algo mas que odio.

Me detengo enseguida al ver la infinita belleza frente a mi, debe ser una ilusión ocasionada por el cambio del clima o por el largo viaje, solo una ninfa iguala tal belleza, la veo pasar por la acera de enfrente tan femenina y angelical, su cabello largo y lacio de color negro pero con brillos azules es tan bello como la noche, su andar tan delicado la hace ver como princesa, necesito saber quien es, pero el movimiento de su sedoso cabello me hipnotiza y solo la veo alejarse.

_Verte aquí es contemplar  
lo que fue lo que será  
mi vida mi vida junto a ti_

Llegue a la torre del Hokage, no pude evitar sonreír un poco, recordé el motivo por el cual había dejado mi aldea, ayer habían nombrado al nuevo Hokage y como Kage que soy y mas que nada amigo tenia que venir a felicitar al imperativo de Naruto, después de un largo y duro tiempo al fin pudo cumplir su sueño, al menos el mas grande de todos ya que aun quedaban metas que cumplir, objetivos que nunca abandonaría hasta lograrlos, eso era lo que admiraba de el, nunca se dejaba vencer, al igual que yo el posee un kyubi o bueno yo poseía, pero aun así nunca fue un impedimento para hacer amigos, tener sueños y mas que nada poder ser feliz.

Entro al despacho, el esta dormido sobre el escritorio, era de esperar, miro la pared que esta llena de cuadros y fotos de nuestra generación, en una aparezco yo con cara de pocos amigos, recuerdo que me obligo a tomármela, nunca me gusto tomarme fotos pero que mas me quedaba me había salvado la vida era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Me detengo al ver otra foto es de los nueve novatos, estaban todos incluso Sasuke, pobre Naruto a de estar triste ya que el que era como su hermano no estuviera en tan importante momento, sigo observándolos mi vista se para y se congela al ver a una dulce niña, su cabello corto azulado, su sonrojo tan singular, sus ojos tan bellos como la luna, era ella sin duda la niña de los exámenes chuuni, me pregunto que habrá sido de ella, sin duda en ese entonces me llamo la atención, pero en ese entonces mi corazón era frio y estaba completamente cerrado a cualquier afecto, por ello no me atreví a buscarla, a saber quien era, a saber lo que en ese entonces mi corazón sentía, ahora que ya estoy mas familiarizado con esos sentimientos que una vez fueron desconocidos y prohibidos se que ella era mi primer amor, un amor infantil, solo eso, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si en esa época no hubiera sido aquel monstruo.

_Es claro que no pudo ser  
de otra forma ya lo ves  
mi vida estaba escrita así  
te encontré y te perdí  
tantos no hoy dicen si_

Siento como Naruto se va levantando volteo para verlo parece confundido se talla los ojos para poder despertar por completo, yo le sonrió y asiento con mi cabeza, en su rostro se forma una enorme sonrisa y ágilmente salta el escritorio para saludarme, se tropieza con el traje de kage, no puedo evitar dejar salir una risilla, sin duda solo el tiene el poder de abrir mi viejo corazón, aunque aun sigo sintiendo ese vacio, que ni siquiera mi familia puede llenar, siento como que algo me falta, algo muy importante pero aun no lo descubro.

Llega a mi lado y me abraza no me lo esperaba pero de igual forma coloco mi mano en su hombro, aunque ya no sea tan frio aun no puedo demostrar mi afecto tan fácilmente, me pregunta cuando llegue y cuanto me quedare, yo solo le digo que acabo de llegar y solo estaría hoy ya que solo quería felicitarlo personalmente, el entristece y me dice que por hoy dejaría su trabajo para poder estar juntos, me burlo de el apenas un día como Hokage y ya pensaba abandonarlo, el solo se ríe, me dice que organizara una comida, me reprime diciéndome que si le hubiera avisado hubiera planeado una fiesta pero como lo tome de sorpresa solo iríamos a comen ramen junto con los 9 novatos y Sai el nuevo integrante del grupo, eso le hace entristecer ya que como dije antes falta Sasuke, pero de inmediato lo supera ya que sabe que algún día volverá.

Llegamos al Ichiraku Ramen donde había una mesa bastante grande al fondo, supongo que ser el cliente numero uno y el Hokage le da privilegios, ahí se encuentra ya Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y Chouji, nos sentamos en el espacio donde hay tres sillas libres, Naruto se sienta alado de Sakura dejando una silla entre los dos, aun quedaban tres espacios contando el de mi lado, todos comíamos y platicábamos de la ceremonia, Naruto ya iba como en su sexto plato de ramen, cuando una dulce y angelical voz me hizo voltear, en la puerta estaban entrando dos sujetos uno con marcas rojas en las mejillas y otro de gabardina y anteojos negros, creí estar loco ya escuchaba voces sin duda pediría un chequeo al final, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver entrar a aquel ángel de cabello negro azulado, se sonreía de lo que aquellos le decían, como los odie porque ellos podían estar con ella, estaban dispuestos a sentarse a quien reconocí como kiba la convencía para que se sentara junto a el, pero Naruto fingiendo autoridad le ordeno sentarse a su lado, ella se sonrojo y dejo escapar una risita para después sentarse junto a mi.

_Nuestro ensayo termino  
nuestro tiempo al fin llego  
mi vida lo dice el corazón  
y no espacio ni lugar  
que nos pudiera separar_

Me saludo con gran formalidad yo voltea para pedirle que solo me llamara Gaara pero fue entonces cuando vi tus ojos, aquellos ojos que de niño me hipnotizaron y aun lo hacían, solo fui sacado de mi trance por tu dulce voz, me preguntaste si estaba bien yo me disculpe y pregunte tu nombre, Naruto intervino diciendo que eras una de las mejores kunochi de la aldea portadora del byakugan y futura heredera del clan Hyuuga, tu te sonrojaste no estabas acostumbrada a tantos halagos eso lo supe por su reacción, en un susurro te presentaste como Hinata, yo te pedí que solo me llamaras Gaara, estuvimos platicando largo rato, al poco tiempo dejaste tu timidez y me trataste como a tus amigos, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan bella.

Al estar a su lado algo invadió mi interior, algo extraño, un calor que nunca había sentido, bueno solo una vez pero no era lo mismo, aquella vez que te vi peleando con tu primo la rabia me dominaba las ganas de bajar y destrozar a aquel que arruinaba tu belleza, ahora sentía ganas de protegerte, cuidarte, estar a tu lado, de pronto ese vacio ya no existía, no lo comprendía y no quería hacerlo, era demasiado feliz, si feliz y no quería que terminara.

Me preguntaste cuanto tiempo estaría aquí yo dije que quizás unos días, te alegraste y propusiste hacer un día de campo al día siguiente todos te apoyaron. Pronto anocheció y tu tenias que irte, no quería que te fueras así que me ofrecí a acompañarte, ya que era peligroso que anduvieras sola, tu te negaste y te despediste, así vi como desaparecías por la puerta quería levantarme y perseguirte como loco y llevarte a mi aldea y nunca dejarte ir pero no lo haría, no te forzaría nunca te dañaría.

_Cuanto espere volverte a ver  
siento que es la primera vez amor  
me trajo aquí tu voz  
a tu lado_

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban en el lago todos llevaron comida y postre, todos estaban, todos menos ella, nadie lo noto y a nadie le mortifico, estaba desesperado, kiba lo noto y se acerco a mi diciendo casi en un susurro ella llegara, no comprendí porque lo decía pero no me importo ya que tu recién llegabas, algo agitada ya que de seguro llegaste corriendo. Te discúlpate por tu tardanza diciendo que estabas arreglando cosas del clan. Ese día fue sin duda el mejor, como ansiaba que fuera así siempre.

Te sugerí caminar, tu aceptaste y sin que nadie se diera cuenta nos fuimos retirando perdiéndonos en el bosque, el silencio era cómodo, nunca me había sentido así, te veía de reojo, tu estabas sonrojada y jugabas con tus dedos de pronto me detuve y tu chocaste con mi espalda, me gire y vi en tu rostro duda, tu fragancia me cautivaba poco a poco fui a cortando la distancia hasta que no puede evitarlo, tenia que probar tus labios tus dulces labios, al inicio sentí que te tensabas así que intente retirarme pero me lo impediste cuando apresaste mis labios en un beso mas profundo, te tome de la cintura y tu colocaste tus manos sobre mi pecho, por un momento creí a ver muerto ya que me sentía en el paraíso, en la gloria, al faltarnos aire nos separamos, tu estabas sonrojada y apenada, trataste de disculparte pero te calle con un dedo sobre tus labios, te dije todo lo que sentía por ti, lo maravilloso que pasaba a tu lado, te pedí que fueras mía y de nadie mas que fueras mi ángel, tu estabas sorprendida creí que me rechazarías pero un cálido beso me hiso pensar lo contrario al separarte me dijiste que eras lo que mas deseabas en el mundo, yo te abrase, nos sentamos sobre un árbol viendo el atardecer juntos, abrasados, compartiendo nuestro amor.

De pronto comprendí el porque de mi existencia de mi segunda oportunidad y esa eras tu, tenia que encontrarte y estar contigo amándote, cuidándote, juntos para siempre.

_Como soñé volverte a ver  
entre tus brazos yo me siento bien  
encuentro la razón  
de mi vida_

Pero como era de esperar siempre hay obstáculos para llegar al final feliz, yo tenía que marchar a mi aldea, te pedí que me esperaras hasta arreglar las cosas y pedir tu mano para llevarte como mi reyna a Suna, tú aceptaste.

El tiempo paso no se cuanto realmente ya que para mi fue una eternidad, muchas veces quería dejarlo todo no importaba ser llamado traidor o ocasionar una riña con la aldea de konoha, pero sabia que tu eso no lo aprobarías, que no me seguiría y no me dejarías hacerlo.

Por las noches el recuerdo de aquel ángel de alas rotas le daban las fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentarse al consejo, el necesitaba una esposa como Kazakage y como tal necesitaba a una kunochi fuerte, inteligente, hogareña, de buena familia y refinada. El consejo no tardo en darle opciones de chicas lindas si, pero no eran ella, el tiempo se terminaba no le quedaba muchas opciones y como ultima opción tenia escapar con Hinata, pero solo lo haría en extremas circunstancias.

Nuevamente fue con el consejo esta vez se sinceraría les informo de la relación que tenia con la Hyuuga y les advirtió que no lograrían que cambiara de opinión, los ancianos no dijeron nada solo lo observaban, de pronto el anciano mayor hablo para decirle que era una chica muy buena para el seria perfecto tenerla como primera dama por así decirlo y ayudaría a reforzar la alianza con Honoka, así que no tardarían en hablar con el actual líder del clan para pedir la mano de tan hermosa dama.

_Tu recuerdo alimento  
la esperanza que al final  
mis días tendrían tu calor  
saber que estabas por allí  
fue lo que me izo seguir_

Casi 5 meses habían pasado de su encuentro con el pelirrojo no sabia si el algún día volvería por ella o simplemente era un sueño mas, el lo amaba ahora lo sabia, desde los exámenes chuuni comenzó a despertar un sentimiento hacia el, esa mirada de odio y placer al matar solo era una macara ella lo sabia, quizás era la única que veía la tristeza y solead que reflejaban sus ojos aguamarina, ella confiaba en el sabía que volvería, lo ansiaba con todo el corazón.

Un día llego un viejo anciano pidiendo hablar con su padre, ella no lo reconocía y no sabia que su padre tuviera relación con el, esa noche Hiashi le informo que habían ido a pedir su mano y el gustoso acepto, la chica entristeció seria vendida a un extraño a alguien que nunca llegaría a amar, ella pregunto que quien era, Hiashi a ver la tristeza en sus ojos le explico que seria dada en matrimonio a un hombre bueno que la quería por enzima de todo y sabia que ella lo llegaría a amar igual, le notifico que dentro de una semana llegaría a Honoka para presentarlos y organizar la boda.

La semana paso muy rápida para el gusto de ella, pronto llegaría su prometido, ella vestía un hermoso kimono azul marino con una banda negra, pronto seria la hora, ya todo estaba arreglado.

Alguien llamo a la puerta un sirviente fue a recibir a los invitados y os condujo a la sala principal donde Hiashi y Hinata ya los esperaban la chica quedo en estado de shock al ver entrar a aquel chico que llego a pensar no volvería, el al verla le sonrió y al estar solos tomo su mano para decirle que el cumplía sus promesas

_Nunca hubo un adiós  
fue una pausa entre tu y yo  
en la historia de los dos_

La chica se removía por debajo de las sabanas, llevaba casada casi dos meses con el amor de su vida, aunque el calor era abrumador no tardo en acostumbrarse, solía despertar sola el mayor del tiempo, pero no entristecía sabia que por sobre todas las cosas el era el kage y tenia responsabilidades para con su pueblo.

El salía de la ducha tenia que irse a la oficina donde se enceraba hasta el anochecer, pero al ver el dulce rostro de su amada todo se volvía nada, parecía un ángel cuando dormía, era su princesa, su alma gemela, ella era su todo.

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que vivió antes de conocerla sin duda lo hubiera soportado toda una vida mas si al final ella seria su eternidad, sin duda volvería a nacer miles de veces con tal de siempre estar junto a ella.

Ella despertó al sentir una cálida sensación en su rostro, topándose con los ojos de su amado, ella sonrió y se sentó para quedar a su altura, el la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con pasión, ella lo apreso en un abrazo y lo condujo sobre de ella cuando se volvió a recostar, cuando el aire les falto el beso su frente, la amaba y nunca lo dejaría de hacer.

Ese día nadie apareció en la oficina del Kazakage, Temari llevaba horas esperando dentro de ella con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Era de esperarse- saliendo de la oficina- me alegro por el, al fin encontró a su ángel de alas rotas que le enseñara a volar- cerrando la puerta tras de si

Mientras en la alcoba principal se encontraba la feliz pareja sobre la cama abrasados y cubiertos solo con una fina sabana.

-Te amo hime

- Y yo siempre lo hare mi bello demonio

_Verte aquí es contemplar  
lo que fue lo que será  
mi vida mi vida junto a ti._

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO**

**UIDENSEN**

**BESITOS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEW**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**XOXO**


End file.
